<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I was never the villain, should I have been? by k4yos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485005">I was never the villain, should I have been?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k4yos/pseuds/k4yos'>k4yos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Church Prime, Light Angst, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu-centric, Villain Niki | Nihachu, im too tired to tag correctly lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k4yos/pseuds/k4yos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki, always at a loss,</p><p>First her country<br/>then her friend<br/>then her home</p><p>she strived to make the world better, but would it be better without him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I was never the villain, should I have been?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki remembered the day she decided to leave, they were about to take back L'Manberg. Wilbur had taken her aside the day before, telling her about his grand plan, about how his special place was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Niki </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>don't you see</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, all the hard work I've put in, that we all have put in has been erased by Schlatt. Even if we take it back, it will never be the same." Wilbur told her, his soft voice echoing through the Pogtopia caverns.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No Wil, your special place may be gone, but what about Tubbo and Tommy? Do they not get a chance to be happy?" Wilbur turned away, scowling, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You don't get it Niki," He swiveled towards her again, his expression dashed by madness. "NOBODY. Niki, NOBODY gets it, I'm Alone, all alone and it is so cold oh so cold Niki. Niki, Niki this place isn't what I intended it to be, it wasn't supposed to be this way." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stayed silent when she saw the TNT under the vines during Tubbo's inauguration. She watched Techno closely during the speech as realization filled the man's eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He was a weapon, used by the thing he wanted to destroy.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She was a match, that had turned into a flame.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ruins of Manberg sat smoking as she packed the rest of her belongings, ready to leave the hell hole behind. Standing there, by Fungi's grave, she looked over the crater, Wilbur's words echoing through her head as she turned towards Church Prime. She stood in the doorway of the marble building, the outline of a person barely visible through the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the front-most pew, stained glass reflecting off her eyes was the Captain. She was marveling at the mural of Oogway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's pretty, isn't it?" Niki said, Puffy jerked her head up, exhaling when she saw there was no threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Niki, what brings you here?" The sheep hybrid asked, her ears flicking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming to say goodbye," Niki said firmly, cringing at the coldness of her voice. Puffy's eyes widened, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm Leaving," Niki said, Puffy looked at her, determination in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're leaving I'm going with you." Puffy took her hand in a show of solidarity, Niki shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need time to think, to be alone for a while, L'Manberg is gone I need to find my place." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She had left Puffy after hours of talking, she walked past the spawn trap, the messy walls shorter than she remembered but the netherrack still burned strong. The spruce trees opened into a field, a large building in the distance. The building was long abandoned, vines covering the entrance. Niki journeyed past it, not wanting to get caught in one of the SMP's ancient mysteries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just past the abandoned barn was a forest covering in flowers, bees wandered the maze-like trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The perfect hiding spot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki dug herself a hole, constructing a city, dwelling on the events of the past war. She thought how Tommy had jeopardized them all, how he always caused the problems and got away with minimal repercussions. Anger closed her in the time she spent waving mismatched materials into a home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wil was right," She said to no one, "Nobody understands." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tommy was unexiled, she was bitter, he was once again avoiding responsibility for his actions. As he left them to argue amongst themselves, Niki spoke up, yelling over the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do we listen to someone who only cares for himself?" Faces turned towards her, silent. Seconds ticked by as muttering spread around the people, another voice rose,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Don't you see, </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>history is just repeating itself." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Attention turned to Ranboo, who had stood silently in the background for the majority of the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Choose people, not sides." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo's words echoed through Niki's mind, conflicting with hatred for Tommy. She returned to her city, confused but determined. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The dawn of war came, bringing Fundy to her door. He wanted chaos, he loathed what L'Manberg stood for.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"My own son tearing down the <strike>Walls</strike> Country I built to keep him <strike>safe</strike> sane." </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched the fox rant about his plan, about how she was right about Tommy. She watched any remind of her friend vanish under the chaos and pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fight came at dusk, Technoblade and his army charged into battle, a whirlwind of sword tooth and claw. Philza staying on the rooftops, summoning withers to decimate the land. Dream in the sky, dropping the last blow, </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No more white flags</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood at the L'Mantree, the symbol of hope from the fall of Manberg. There was a want in her mind, urging her to mark the fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She was fire, ready to burn the world to the ground.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like short bits like this idk why, might do another sometime with Jack</p><p>goodnight/day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>